Risty and Sebastian
This article focuses on the interactions between Risty and Sebastian. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Video Killed the Reality Star Sebastian mentioned that he had asked Risty who she was voting for at the elimination. When she had said that she didn't know, he hadn't pushed her to vote with them. She ended up voting for the same person as his alliance anyway. Safest Catch When Minerva suggested Sebastian as a potential love interest for Risty, the athlete claimed that he appeared nice enough but seemed to be hiding something. We All Fall Down When Risty qualified to join him in the final round of the obstacle course, Sebastian complimented her. While lined up on the treadmill, they agreed that Chris's excitement should be taken as a warning. When Risty put up her hand for a high five, Sebastian was too focused on the challenge to give her one. Fire Insults at Will When Sebastian struggled to get his team's attention, Risty helped him out. She called him "Bas", which he told her not to do. Only Risty, Minerva, and Elena stayed through his strategy explanation. Risty claimed that she stayed because she liked his plan. In the confessional, Sebastian did not have a rude name for Risty because she could be used as an asset in the challenge. Risty and Sebastian were the only contestants who seemed to genuinely enjoy the challenge, mainly because of their competitive natures. Risty allowed Sebastian to direct her in the challenge, and they worked as a pair to eliminate Angel, Allison, and Avery. After Minerva and Elena (who had been tagging along with the pair) were eliminated, Risty and Sebastian tried to strategize based on who could still be left in the game. They made it to the final four showdown together, though Risty was taken out by Paul. Flashing Lights When Wes was discussing Avery's plan backfiring during his interview for Minerva's blog, Risty said she heard that Sebastian had tried to be the hero. She called him "Bas" again despite the fact that he told her not to. She then confirmed that Sebastian hated Wes for no apparent reason, saying that he had mentioned it a few times in conversation. Risty and Sebastian did interviews together on the red carpet until she had to help Ophelia. They were supposed to be sitting beside each other at the press conference, though Risty had asked him to switch seats with Ophelia so she could continue supporting her. Thirteen When Sebastian mocked Ophelia at breakfast, Risty elbowed him from the seat beside him. After Ophelia thanked Risty for helping her in the previous episode, the gambler commented that her response was rather cheesy. Risty said that Ophelia hadn't noticed, so it was good enough. When Sebastian mentioned that Ophelia's behavior from the other day couldn't just be forgotten, Risty didn't understand what he meant. In the confessional, Risty commented that while Sebastian was her friend, his close watching of their teammates was extremely suspicious. She then remarked on his actions involving Ophelia and breaking his alliance with Monique, considering them shady. Later, Minerva and Monique found Risty and Sebastian playing cards in the cafeteria. Risty accused him of cheating, though Sebastian claimed he never loses. When Monique confronted Sebastian, Risty ushered Minerva out of the room to keep the argument more private. When Risty was on her own during the zombie invasion, she spotted Sebastian and his group. While the others ran past her, Sebastian stopped running to talk. She joined his group when zombies continued chasing them. When Risty was explaining what had happened to Minerva and Monique to Paul and Irina, Sebastian questioned her if she had seen their bodies. She was annoyed by this, though the charmer explained that it was because bites might not be lethal. When an undead Josh jumped out of a tree, Sebastian and Risty ran, though they were surrounded by a pack of zombies led by Minerva. While Sebastian forced his way out of the ring, Risty was too afraid to run from Minerva, feeling guilty about not saving her. The gambler stormed back into the ring and dragged her out by the wrist. All I Want is Revenge When the contestants were returning from the Team's Choice Awards, Sebastian led the group. Risty was exhausted but remained at his side trying to hold a conversation. The gambler and athlete had missed the late breafkast the next day, instead wandering the studios for an unspecified reason. They returned to the cafeteria announcing that they had found a new set, the high school. Both participated in the soccer team, but on seperate teams. When Risty reached Josie's station in the first half of the challenge, she remarked that her peppy attitude was nothing like her stepbrother. Josie explained that Sebastian just wants to be the best, which Risty already knew. Risty fbelieved Josie when she said that Donna was ahead of the game and ended up spray painting her picture, though this was just Sebastian's lie to get back at the cynic. Sebastian and Risy ate together during the break. Risty expressed sympathy for the contestants whose secrets were revealed, though Sebastian said they deserved it for losing the challenge. Risty commented that he wouldn't think that if he had lost, but the gambler pointed out that that wasn't the situation. Risty asked again if he didn't feel bad for any of the contestants, especially Donna. Sebastin replied that he didn't think any of the secrets were a big deal, with Donna's being the tamest. Risty admitted that she didn't believe him and that he was still human and didn't have to be "in control" all the time. Sebastian retorted that not everything she said was life changing, though Risty said that as his friend it was her job to enlighten him. After the challenge, Risty and Sebastian convinced their former teammates to vote for Allison with them. When Risty was buried alive in the tiebreaker, Sebastian was confident that she would be okay because she always turned out fine. The charmer protested when Chris left Risty under the ground after she lost the challenge, though the host didn't listen. Trivia *Although this is a rather minor friendship, it is actually one of the easiest to write for. *Sebastian never wanted Risty in his alliance because she is such a threat both physically and socially. Allowing her to work with him would just give her another advantage in the game. Category:Friendships Category:Interactions